


You're Mine - Fluff Edition

by wiiimzy



Category: Danny Saucedo, Eric Saade (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oh so fluffy, so fucking cheesy, x factor sweden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiiimzy/pseuds/wiiimzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny kisses Martin Björk on national television, Eric is insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine - Fluff Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a real event blah blah, I don't own the real Eric and Danny blah blah, I also wrote a smut version.

"Hello?" Danny called into the dark apartment. The light of the television flickering from the living room was not enough to guide him in the hallway so he searched for the light switch with his left hand while the right was opening his jacket. None had answered him, but when the room was lit up he found all pairs of shoes in their right place which meant his partner was home. “Honey? Are you there?" He called again but got no response. What was going on? The blonde man stepped out of his shoes and walked towards the flickering lights with cautious steps. If Eric didn’t answer it usually meant something was wrong and then he needed to be handled with care. Not that he was violent, it was more the fact that he easily shut down when things were hard, and only opened up when treated like the delicate man Danny knew he is. Eric is a very closed about his feelings, and it had taken him years to admit that he was in love with Danny, while Danny had his heart on his sleeve and showed it from the start. He entered the living room and found Eric clutching his legs in desperation while silent tears ran down his face. His red eyes were etched on the television, set on Channel 11, but he didn’t seem to see what was playing, staring into space, as if replaying something in his head.

"Eric, sweetie, what is wrong?" No response, just blank eyes. Danny kneeled before him, trying to catch his attention. “Honey, did something happen?" Danny looked around to try and get clues of what could have happened to make his boyfriend this upset. No phone was lying on the couch beside him, so it was probably not his family calling with bad news. That sure was a relief considering how Eric’s mother had been complaining about bad head aches the last couple months. But the uncertainty and his increasingly desperate need to help his boyfriend with whatever was wrong made him stand up and head for the phone in the kitchen. Maybe his mother could answer to what that could be wrong. “You kissed him." A broken voice stopped him from exiting the room. Shit. The TV was set to Channel 11. Channel 11 aired The Xtra Factor. Danny sat down on the sofa next to his boyfriend.

"I’m sorry, baby. It meant nothing. It was for publicity." He grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. Eric seemed to wake up from his trance. That was a step in the right direction. Their eyes met. “Don’t you love me anymore?" Danny widened his eyes at this question, to which the answer the word “yes" was not enough. Enhancement was needed, a word so powerful and definite it could not be questioned. Danny cursed the three languages he speaks to why none of them yet had found a word powerful enough to describe his feelings.

"Of course I love you. To me you are the most perfect person on earth, and I love you more than I can even tell you." Danny carefully took Eric’s cheek in his hand, after almost a year together still bewildered of how perfect it fit there. They were a little wet from the tears that still were flooding from Eric’s beautiful brown eyes. Why could he not see how amazing he really is? The hand that wasn’t caressing his boyfriend’s face travelled to were they still had a firm grip on his legs. A gentle stroke loosened them up, letting Danny entwine their fingers. “I love you, Eric. I love you so much." He brought their faces together, gently kissing away the salty tears from his cheeks. “And don’t ever forget that." Forehead to forehead, breaths mixing, hand to cheek, hand in hand, blue eyes staring into brown. “I will forever be yours." Something seemed to click behind Eric’s eyes and realization mixed with bliss lit up his face as he whispered the most truthful words that could ever be spoken.

“You’re mine.”


End file.
